what to do
by science girl 1117
Summary: cam and liz have gotten themselves in a sticky ituation how will they get out of it or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you like the story.**

Liz point of view

I called Cameron I was in deep shit if my suspicions were correct and this is not something I can talk to Macey or Bex about. Bex will accidentally blab and Macey just won't understand. I need Cammie right now, but it's quite possible that she will think differently for me. I mean to her and the other girls I'm a little angel. I hate to have to prove her wrong but it's necessary I dial the number 614-555-6709. I can do this go on _Liz press the talk button _I just look at my pink cell phone. Or maybe I should just stay here on me and Jonas's cushiony couch staring at our crème colored wall and the red oak flooring with the soft white rug. Counting the minutes until Jonas comes home dreading everyone that I have to count. With that unintentional motivation towards myself I press the talk button. Cam picks up after the second ring. "Hello" she said.

She sounded exhausted; maybe she has a lot of missions going on recently. "Hi Cammie, its Liz I really need to talk to someone please come over soon. I really need you right now!" by the end I was crying, okay I was practically sobbing. "Lizzy okay I'll be there in ten calm down it'll be alright whatever 'it' is" she said then hung up. Sure enough ten minutes later Cammie knocked on my door I let her in. As I did this I apologized for making her so worried." If it's enough to make you cry it must be important enough!" she all but screamed." Now stop apologizing and tell me what's wrong." She looked tired. Like she was forcing herself to be brave for me so I regained my self control and poke up." I think I'm pregnant." I said Cammie let out an audible sigh." Is that all you really had me worried there?" Ignored her and continued on." But it's definitely not Jonas's "now Cammie looked worried." Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Both! Either! I don't care!"

"well I-I'm not sure if I'm pregnant but if I am it's not Jonas's.'

"Oh Liz how did you get in this situation."

"I thought HE cheated on ME, but it was just a misunderstanding. Now I'm the bad guy.

"Yes you are" she sighed. Then blushed." Well I actually needed some tests as well and you definitely need some let's go shopping." I finally felt in control of our little conversation and decided to tease her a bit." Oh has someone been a little busy with Zach "I questioned in that annoying high-pitched voice. She blushed even harder covering her face with her long dishwater blonde hair." Fuck off" she said. I finally noticed what she was wearing, a red t-shirt and some jeans if you want to know... Very cam, very chameleon. I was wearing a light pink dress that ended just under my knees and a denim jacket had a on my necklace that had a little flip-flop charm in the middle. I looked rather nice for just a stop at the pharmacies. So I asked a question." Afterwards can we go to the mall?" I asked shyly. She smiled knowingly and answered "of course!"

**Hope you liked it please review I'd rally appreciate it thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not updating I really did mean to update sooner but my mom said I need to get more active because it's summer, but she doesn't somehow end up with bug bites every time they go outside( somehow got covered in the fluffing winter with a big coat and jeans on!(yes I say fluffing!:)) How do you do that?!) so I'll try my best to convince her I'm fine. *sigh*. :( Oh well here's your chapter. :3**

Cammie pov

I take my car and she takes hers. We're driving separately just in case. So we decide on a plan in the car (on the phone of course).

_Italics= Liz _**bold = Cammie**

**"Hey so what's the plan this time Cammie?"**

_"Ummm don't you always have some awesome plan especially for things like this?"_

**"For some reason I feel offense towards this statement."**

_"Sorry but its true"_

**"Umm hmm but I do have an idea, we buy our tests and actually test them at the mall, in the restroom. And meet up in front of the starbucks, near the food court. After that we'll talk about what to over coffee I really need some coffee"**

_"Okay I'll meet you at starbucks."_

Now then that's done it'll take 6 minutes to get from the _cvs _I'm going to. To the mall well the only mall within that time I am allowed to think up possible ideas I can't stay. I love Zach but I know he won't give up his current career, and it's better than to not know a parent than to know them for them to die I know that from experience. My dad died doing this job and I could have stayed up in my room all my life and not care but my mom needed me.

I finally pulled up in the cvs parking lot. The girl at the cash register watched me. Normally people wouldn't notice but I'm not normal. But it's probably because I'm the only one here and walking to the pregnancy test. Truly I don't blame her for staring she looked bored, extremely bored. I walked over and paid for the tests I felt extremely embarrassed. When I got to the car, more specifically inside the car, I took the tests out of the boxes. Then I placed them in my purse I swear I could hide elephant in my purse. It's really big.

As soon as I got to the mall I made a bee line for the bathroom. Went into the first empty stall. (Luckily I was the only one waiting for a stall.)And peed on the little stick. I went into a little and "browsed the store" for a little bit picking out a few outfits and "trying them on well actually there was a little dress that I had planed on trying on. My five minutes were up so I checked all five of them.

The only thought in my head is _god dammit I am fucked aren't I?_

I meat up with Liz then after getting my usual skinny vanilla latte with whip. In a vente **(an/ I think I spelled that wrong)** I have a felling I am going to need the coffee. I see her at a table at the food court. I walk over to her admiring how some how she found the only clean white table in the place oh who am I kidding she probably cleaned it herself.

"So how did it end up?" she looked down. "I'm pregnant so don't feel bad about telling me." I said to calm her down. It seemed to work. "I-I am t-to" she stuttered. "Okay so who IS the daddy?" I questioned. "I-I'll tell you after shopping" she said and I took the bait little did I know that she was trying to get me on her good side before she told me. It was about 3p.m. when I got the life changing information. Liz's baby's father was _Zach _the on person I chose to trust with my body, my emotions, and my mental state. I went home that day depressed. And lay on the velvet Couch it was very soft and white. How could he, do this to me. How could _Liz_ keep this from me? _It was probably easy they don't care about me._

I was crying so hard I didn't even notice Zach got home. Or even that he walked up to me, I only noticed when those strong familiar arms wrapped around my waist. Trying to comfort me. Those arms I could just melt into that were cruel to others but kind to me. In fact I almost did melt into them until he said those word just made to mock me. "Why are you upset?" he said as if everything was fine. I pulled away from those tempting arms thinking._ Remind me why the hell did I go to me and Zach's fucking apartment!? _"Zach the better question is what the fuck isn't wrong." I spat back. He almost looked confused but hid it behind a mask.

I was usually mad when he put up a mask it was another layer to get through. He stood up and took a step towards me. I took a step back. "Cammie just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He said sounding concerned. But by then I was pissed off so I told him exactly what was wrong "what's wrong? What's wrong is you fucking slept with my best friend and now she's pregnant!" I said he looked surprised. And I knew I had the upper hand so I continued.

" What's wrong is everybody said not to trust you! What's wrong is I didn't listen to them! What's wrong is I let you in my heart what's wrong is I get to wonder how many of these missions were actually excuses to sleep with other women. What's wrong I was happy I was going to have your baby?" I didn't mean to say that last one but it felt good to let it out. "You're having our baby" he said gently.

His eyes were filled to the brim with what I assumed was happiness but I wanted that to disappear for him to be as miserable as I am so I said" no I will NOT have a baby you can call yours I'm still deciding whether to abort or not. If not I will NEVER EVER let you have this baby just so you can hurt him or her as you hurt me." What's so upsetting is he didn't not once try to deny the fact he cheated, not once. Not that I would believe him. His mask was unreadable" cam I"

"Don't call me that! My NAME is CAMRON!"

"Cameron" he said his voice scarily calm," I realize that you are upset but won't you calm down and see reason not ever even once letting me see my own child is going a bit FAR don't you think." His voice went from the scary calm to angrily yelling. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you could keep your fucking cock in control.' I yelled "ENOUGH" Zach said his voice booming.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. I was speechless." Calm down now lets go to sleep calm down and rationally talk about this in the morning. I'll take the couch so you go on." he said rather calmly but I didn't want to stay here another minute." You can take the bed for all I care we" I wrapped my arm around my stomach." Are not going to stay here at least not tonight."

I grabbed my car keys and called Macey asking her if I could stay over just for the night. She agreed so that's exactly what I did then I called Liz telling her to pack the clothes of mine at her house and some clothes for herself (we all had a month's worth of clothes at each other's house.)I then packed up mine and Liz's clothes from Macey's in the morning we are going far away and hopefully never ever coming back.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter again sorry for not updating but I made sure I had an extra long chapter (my longest so far) well yeah so please review thanks:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you didn't me would have Cammie abandon poor Liz no any way's please enjoy the story: 3 **

**Zach pov**

I was dreaming peacefully one moment the next my phone is ringing like crazy! No matter how much I press ignore another call comes up. Its nuts! So I finally pick one up. "Hello" I said groggily. "What the fuck did you do!" what sounded like Nick? Although I've never heard him sound so pissed before in my life. "What do you mean?" I said finally starting to wake up." go over Jonas's house. NOW!" He ordered. Then hung up. I quickly got up and showered after I got dressed I headed out; obviously I did some thing to piss the boys off.

When I got to Jonas's and Liz's house immediately a red faced, pissed grant opened up the door. "In." he said. Pointing through the doorway. _Is this about yesterday,_ I wondered. _If so, why are the boys mad other than Jonas. _When I came in the living room two more pissed boys. I felt like the first grader that broke the kitchen window. With a baseball even though I. DON' . WHAT. I. DID! I think. "What did I do?" I questioned with a sigh. Jonas who looked the calmest said "just read this." **One of yours and one of ours betrayed one of us and now Cammie is devastated we have decided that it would be best if we all left going by Liz's suggestion we shall be leavening weather for a month or man year only time can tell truthfully I am not supposed to be righting this note but I feel it is necessary to tell you Zach cheated on Cammie with one of the rest of the girls yours truly Bex and Macey.**

Okay now I know why all the boys are pissed they just know I did IT with one of the girls and now they are all leaving for god knows how long. "okay then I shall explain a bit more for you well both Cammie and the girl is, umm… well arepregnantappently" I nervously explained " and the girl is Liz." I said I whispered. But we're in a room full or spies of course everyone heard. Just my fucking luck. Grant had Joe Solomon's phone number too. Damn grant and how much he acted like a big brother to cam. " hello Mr. Solomon I have to tell you that Zach broke Cammie's heart could you help me kill him… of course I can put him on. Zach phone for you." This was going to be a long day.

Cammie pov. 

Bex and Macey somehow found out so we let them come after leaving a note for the boys Liz's idea not mine by the way. we finally started off our destination Gallagher or more precisely behind Gallagher a secret organization called the mask located behind and under Gallagher me being the secret passageway queen I am accidentally found it and started building a house for myself just in case. It's not big but thee house ill fit 4 people just fine. "Cammie wait I'm sorry I really didn't mean for this to happen." Liz apologized the only reason I brought her along was because I promised her I'd help her. But she was already getting on my nerves "Liz it would be best if you shut up for a little bit." I said in a monotone I didn't even know I could produce at this point. we finally made it to the entrance to the mask (7 potty-brakes, 9 gas stops/ driver changes, and 39 hours and 17 minutes later)a man wearing a white mask with red streaks asked us "I wear this mask to what notion?" "To escape this world of violence and misery." I answered easily. The man let us in. I walked around it wasn't hard to believe this was underground there were roots coming from the soil above and we walked on pure soil. It was …nice very calm and every one was friendly we walked over to my house (built by me) and then Bex finally asked the question I think we all have been itching to know." Liz what are you going to do with this baby." There was a long silence. "I-I wont kill off the baby but I don't want to keep it so I'm leaning towards adoption." then let me have them" I almost called the baby an "it" I refuse to refer to them as an" it". "Cammie I don't think that's" "Macey no I have to do this it's Zach's child I - - just have to! Okay!" they all stared at me incredulously. Eventually after months (4 to be exact) I convinced them to let me. Macey and Bex kept contact with grant and nick and eventually they were convinced to go home after Liz has her baby she'll follow and then I will travel the world with my and mine alone children I just hope later I wont regret this decision.

**Okay kind of a depressing chapter to write sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy and I have school, how fun. Yeah, so I'll try to update as soon as possible please review: 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I love the support now someone asked ya know how Liz and ach happened well I was wondering if you cared. Science you do I will incorporate it into the story thanks again for caring enough to post reviews if you really are reading this I admit I don't always read them if it's like excessively long so I try to keep them short the ANs I mean if you feel my actual chapters are to shot please tell me though that would be appreciated. So on to the story**

**Liz pov**

I was happily eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when suddenly a pain started to form in my stomach cam who is about half a month behind me stopped pouring her coffee(decaf but she said she still needed it)when I yelled at her that well this child is NOT waiting any longer in my stomach. She got us a taxi and told the driver "to the nearest hospital immediately." Then she called somebody but I was in too much pain to listen to her voice anymore we pulled up to the hospital.

I soon got a room in the maternity section. I had the baby with no problems my baby was given to me first but I gave the wailing little girl to her real mother. Cammie instantly started cuddling the child and the baby soon calmed down and was sleeping. Then in walked Jonas it was very nonchalant as if none of this happened. He gave me a note _I still love you _it read_ you'll always be my girl but I am still a little mad so I won't be talking for a while._ I was so happy I could cry I even if a little um prone to breaking things in one way or another was a spy

.i went home with Jonas from the hospital on the car ride home he asked the golden, million dollar question. "Why" he said." I don't know I was weak drunk and felt betrayed" I guess I did it on impulse" he sighed for the first time I saw how exhausted he looked and felt horrible. "Well it's better than Zach's response" "what was Zach's response/" I cautiously asked." I wanted to. "He stated and I could tell this conversation as over. And I was a little glad.

~3 years later~

**Cammie pov**

The twins Morgan and Tyler were playing hide and seek Morgan got my hiding ability and Tyler got his father's love for a challenge. And Rachel is reading a book near the sandbox all in our backyard in Florida. Morgan has deep brown hair almost black really, and sapphire blue eyes. Rachel** (Liz's baby) **has light brown hair and brown eyes. And Tyler had blonde hair dishwater blonde and green eyes. I walked up to Rachel "you enjoying your book "I asked keeping an eye on a pair of now wrestling twins "yup " oh what is it about a red thin dog and a weird looking person. And a trip." She said and I guess that's right fox in socks is way out of a three year olds reading level but it's amazing she got that from come pictures even if incorrect."Ow! Mommy" called an unhappy girl. I went over to solve the problem it ended up with all three of us making cookies apparently I have awesome cooking skills, just like my dad. Just an average day in the Morgan house hold but when I went into the living room I saw a man holding a picture of me and MY three children that, is not normal.

**Cliffy who is mystery man I bet half of you think you know. But I've decided on something biggggggggggggggggggggg so read on and don't forget to ****_REVIEW_**

**I did all that to see if it would change anything that is all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am like dripping happiness from all the reviews and such so thank you and heres another chapter!**

**Flashback: **_I went into the living room I saw a man holding a picture of me and MY three children that, is not normal__**. **_

But then I noticed blonde hair and remembered who it was (possibly). Even so I raised a protective arm around my children and the man turned around. I saw his brown eyes warm smile and instantly was reassured on who it was. "Want a cookie, Eric?" I asked my older brother. "He smiled even wider and looked relieved while I lowered my arm. "Thank goodness I thought you were going to go mama bear on me for a second there." He replied jokingly. 'and your sense of humor hasn't gotten any better" I said with a sigh and a smile. But then I ran in for a hug. "I missed you big bro." I said. That's when the children who previously had confused faces went back to there usual happy selves."I missed you too little sis." After wards we all caut up had cookies and milk. It was nice to see my runaway brother again for once but time goes by fast when you'r having fun,and soon it was bedtime for the children. It was a good thing for me I finnaly got to talk to my brother like I wanted to. "so where have you been these past um I'm 21 so 16 years?" I playfully questiond. "places, not important, now where are your children's father I haven't seen him yet." He said without skiping a beat. I raised one eyebrow "wait so you'll ask me questions and expect an anser but will not do the same for me?" I asked." Essencially"

"bullshit"

"why?"

"because even though your my brother there is no one I trust without them being able to give info in return"

"Cammie please just"

"just what? bend to your every command? News flash not gonna happen."

"please Cammie I promise there is a wonderful explination so will you please tell me where the triplets father is?"

"there not triplets and I have no fucking idea where the hell there father is."

" he's not …dead is he…?"

"not to myt knowledge I think he is alive but I don't know"

" and there not triplets they all seem the same age."

"rachel's not my child but they all have the same father. ..wait didn't I say I wasn't going to answer any questions."

"yes but you've answered all the questions I need to know for a while."

" what the hell dose that mean?"

" you know for having three 3 year olds you have quite the foul mouth."

I scowled' there asleep it's fine and right now I'm not the happiest person."

"you need to regain contact with there father, you know that right.?

" I have to do nothing."

" camron…"

" don't call me that, my name is Cam or Cammie."

" FINE CAMMIE," He spat out her mane," AT THE VERY LEAST WILL YOU ASK THERE OPINION!?'

"why? It's much better to lose your father than to know him and have him taken away from you. Why should I hav them put up with that? Why should I put upp with a drunk? Why does he deserve to see them,especially when for a while I put myself in plain sight and he didn't even look for us. Any of us. Whatts the point?" my brother looked at his younger sister she was scared and broken"what if I'm afraid to be rejected?" she finished. " you won't." Eric assured me. " cause you'll still have me."

I broke down crying all of the tears that she kept locked away for the protection of me and those around me. finnaly i felt safe, i felt trusted, i felt loved. i fell asleep crying in herbrother's arms. He carried me up to my room and on her bed where she slept like the dead. He searched the house for some blankets and fell asleep on the couch.

** Now I do realilize that I haven't updated in a while I just don't have time. I try my best but I am not a god ( but it would be awesome if I were to just be like " hey I'm a god writing fanfiction whacha gonna do 'bout it?") wow I'm weird but yeah hope you enjoy the chapter I tried to slow down the story and fix my lines problem but tell me if I did anything wrong. I am awful at this to be truful. By the way I don't own Gallagher girls series ally does. But again it would be cool if I were ally. Sorry again weird me don't worry about my meatal stste. It's fine I think.**

**c-ya**


End file.
